1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrumentation for vehicle disposed in an instrument panel before the driver's seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the instrumentation for vehicle disposed in the instrument panel before the driver's seat included necessary plural instruments depending on the model and grade of the vehicle, selected from the tachometer, speedometer, oil pressure gauge, fuel meter, turbo boost meter, water temperature meter, odometer, trip meter, etc.
In the conventional instrumentation for vehicle, however, since scale plates of all instruments are made of opaque materials, the internal structure of the instrument cannot be inspected through the scale plate, and the working state, deterioration or heat generation of the internal structure of the instrument cannot be visually recognized, and hence in case of trouble of the instrument, it took time to find out the defective point.